Suffer
by Sasha Neville Knightfield
Summary: [OS] Mathieu Sommet est tombé amoureux, malheureusement de la mauvaise personne...


_Un vieux texte, l'un de mes premiers OS sur le fandom Web Shows, sur le thème de l'amour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Depuis deux ans, je passe dans ces couloirs blancs, froids, menaçants. Toujours les mêmes têtes, les mêmes animaux, les mêmes immeubles. Ce quartier paisible devient lassant à mon regard, je ne contemple plus le paysage gelé du matin.

La chaleur de la climatisation de voiture me réchauffe le corps et le cœur. Je me sens si bien aux côtés de maman, qui plaisante sur tout et n'importe quoi. Son sens de l'humour simple me fait doucement rire, mes angoisses s'envolent peu à peu.

Le véhicule s'arrête à hauteur du lycée. Des dizaines d'élèves sortent des bus.

« A ce soir, mon petit Mathieu ! Travaille bien ! »

Elle m'embrasse le front, me laisse mener ma petite journée banale de lycéen. La voiture redémarre, roule en toussant. Je suis un peu perdu dans mon monde mental, des visages inconnus me regardent brièvement.

Quelqu'un s'approche de moi, me prend dans ses bras, murmure presque.

« Bonjour, mon amour... »

Alexis. Il n'y a que lui pour me rendre de bonne humeur. Les autres arrivent, me saluent amicalement, rient sur des choses anodines. J'appréhende secrètement un événement, seul, dans ma tête.

Je passe le portail, monte les trois petites marches, regarde le tableau des absences. Tous mes profs sont présents. Je soupire d'agacement, le même depuis tant d'années. Je regarde autour de moi. Les uns se précipitent vers les bâtiments, d'autres se posent tranquillement sur les bancs des deux cours. Le matin frais me fait frissonner, j'ai si froid dans ma maigre veste de tissu.

La cloche sonne, le premier cours pointe son nez. Je monte difficilement trois pauvres étages, c'est mon sport de la matinée.

Je tente de suivre les explications sans penser à autre chose, mais c'est peine perdue. Des images louches traversent ma tête, je penche la tête en avant et fixe bêtement le sol. Je ne sens pas la présence des autres, j'ai l'impression d'être seul.

« Mathieu Sommet ! »

Une voix tonitruante me sort ce bref instant de transe.

« Veuillez vous concentrer sur le cours ! »

Je soupire lâchement en hochant la tête, le même geste depuis deux ans. La craie grince sur le tableau, c'est insupportable.

* * *

Dix heures, la récréation, le seul moment de détente. Je retrouve les autres, ils ont le sourire, pas moi. Je regarde les gens passer dans le couloir. Au beau milieu de ce monde, il y a toi, je ne vois que toi. Tu te démarques facilement des autres.

Kriss. Chaque jour, je croise ta route, tes regards, tes mots. Tu ris sans aucune retenue, tes amis forment presque un cercle autour de toi, je n'arrive pas à les compter. Tu sembles t'en sortir sans trop de difficultés.

Est-ce que je t'ai définitivement perdu ? Telle est la question, je ne parviens pas à y répondre. On m'a souvent dit que les amis s'oubliaient facilement, je n'y crois pas. Lorsque l'on a vécu une belle amitié sincère, on ne l'oublie pas.

« S'il t'a crié dessus, c'est qu'il tenait à toi. Allez, oublie-le ! »

Non, il ne tient pas à moi. Personne ne devrait avoir le droit d'effacer de si beaux moments de sa mémoire. Quand je te vois, j'ai mal, atrocement mal. Une envie de disparaître me prend, je veux m'enfuir. Mais il faut affronter le danger, ne jamais reculer. J'ai entendu que parfois, voir une personne détestée souffrir, ça rend le sourire. Moi aussi j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai jamais souri, je n'aime pas voir des gens avoir mal moralement.

Je rêve que je t'étrangle sous les yeux des autres, Kriss. Ma rage s'en va aussitôt, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais, c'est bien dommage.

Je prends sur moi, me force à rire, écouter les conversations, y prendre part. Peut-être que je suis mort à l'intérieur de moi-même. Alexis me fait beaucoup rire, mais une fois en classe, un lourd poids retombe sur mes épaules.

Des questions me taraudent la tête depuis trop longtemps : dois-je y croire encore un peu pour espérer une explication ? Ou alors suis-je obligé de tourner définitivement la page sans aller mieux et sombrer dans un étang de fausses espérances?

Peut-être que j'ai déjà la réponse : cela ne sert d'espérer, puisque tu ne viendras jamais vers moi... Kriss ne viendra pas vers moi, et je ne viendrai plus vers lui.


End file.
